This invention relates to a quartz crystal timepiece having a frequency standard unit, more particularly a quartz crystal vibrator is sealed in a case and a passive electronic element such as a condenser, a resistor or etc. is joined with said case.
In a conventional timepiece device using a quartz crystal oscillating circuit, for instance watches or clocks, all the electronic parts which comprise the oscillating circuits are not necessarily incorporated into one unit. Therefore, much time and labor is required during the assembling process or during servicing of the timepiece at repair shops, because there are many electric and terminals to be disconnected and connected. Furthermore there has been a problem in conventional timepieces from the point of arrangement of parts, particularly in modern watches where space is extremely limited.
Generally speaking, the center frequency of mass-produced quartz crystal vibrators are normally distributed around a predetermined resonant frequency. Then the particular oscillating frequency of each vibrator has to be adjusted to a predetermined oscillating frequency by connecting a passive electronic element, for example, a variable capacitor, to said vibrator.
However it is impossible to get a variable condenser which can effectively cover a wide range variation of capacitance, so quartz crystal vibrators having certain narrow ranges of oscillating frequency must be selected for incorporation in a quartz crystal watch. This is one of the reasons why a quartz crystal watch is expensive.